Will you be my Valentine
by Theresa471
Summary: A special Valentine story. Beckett's watch belonging to her father needs repairing. Castle decides to make Valentine day special for her.


Author's Notes: I know it's early for Valentine's day. This story and one other in the near future I will be posting. Thanks...

Will you be my Valentine?

It's not everyday you ask your wife to be your Valentine. With the up and coming Valentine's day arriving soon.

Richard Castle has been trying to figure out just what to get his pregnant wife. When she's been in the thrones of driving him just crazy with her hormones and her eating habits.

Just after spending a few weeks working a number of cases supervising out into the field.

He's been trying for weeks looking for a proper gift to give his wife Beckett. Trying to wrack his brain on just what might be good.

"Rick?" She asked gently in order not to take off his head feeling some what sleepily from her nap. Since it's basically the weekend. Along with having just checked the nursery on Reece having to be playing with his toys and Royal trying to be a pain.

"What is it Sweetie?" Castle said with trying not to scare her with a look she's not seen in awhile. Including asking with a question back to her. She's trying to lay on her stomach in spite of the discomfort for the moment. And with a resolving power.

It didn't take all that long for him to realize just what was happening with his wife.

Even though after over hearing a conversation between her and Lanie a few days ago. She was saying something about her father's watch ban needing to be fixed again. And since the black ban is special. She needs to send it out to be repaired. Even though she's not had the time to do so with her working hours out in the field.

Maybe it's why she'd been acting miserable because of the watch having to mean so much to her.

And it was Castle's chance maybe to redeem himself with trying to have it replaced. Taking the time and his resources in order to at least try.

But for now. She had other things on her mind in order to alleviate the discomfort of the twins from inside.

She tells him. She needs a back massage at this time. Even though she knows, it's probably the not the proper time to try to massage her back very carefully.

He says the following. "Ok. But afterwards Kate. I have errands to run that is extremely important that needs to be done for the P.I. Business and the up and coming spring book tour." He lied to her knowing full well the watch needs to be repaired without her knowing it behind her back.

After setting up the one area to give her the back massage. The both of them were able to hear a loud bang coming from outside of the bed-room.

Castle tells her to stay where she's at for the moment. While he's able to investigate just what was the loud noise.

And just when he does after moving quickly from out of the bed-room. He saw that Royal had knocked a small flower vase onto the floor. After playing with Reece, since he was now in the living area. While Andrea the nanny was cleaning up the mess from the kitchen counter section.

She'd the dust-pan and broom making sure she was able to remove the last of the broken chard glass. In order not to have Reece cut himself from playing with his **Best-friend** from inside of the loft.

Otherwise Castle asked Andrea to take Royal and place him into his cage for now until he's able to calm down. He wasn't all too pleased having been placed inside of his home. While Reece was some-what upset for the moment.

His father was able to at least try to explain as to why. With Reece having to be sitting on his lap for the moment. Before Castle is able to leave for his errands.

But after a few moments with his son and his puppy-dog eyes. Castle 'd felt some what sorry that he'd placed his son's pet back into his cage.

He was able to let Andrea know. To Let Royal out of his cage after going back into the bed-room.

She agreed with a slight nod of her head, and with a bit of a scowl.

Afterwards Richard Castle would be able to give Kate Beckett a wonderful back massage. Even though she'd protested at times with the strength of his hands to be rubbing just a tad too hard. In order to have her muscles scream at times from the roughness of his rubs. He would be using lotions and creams to rub the moisture into her skin and muscles.

"Thanks." She says with a compromising soft kiss to his lips after turning around to get up from the table with his help.

"Surely you jest Kate and your welcomed my dear lady." While giving her that usual cocky smirk of his. "Any rate Kate, I need to go now with my errands needed to be finalized."

"That's fine, Babe. I will talk with you later. But for now I will need to check up on our son and Royal and see on whether those two have been staying out of trouble."

While Castle eyes scanned hers before leaving with another quick kiss to her lips with approval.

He was able to check the Internet in order to look for the black watch ban for her father's watch. After checking a number of sites, he was able to narrow it down to two sites. Even though having to find out that the specialty repair store was some-where near the New York Public Library.

Just after spending an hour on the laptop from his P.I. Office. He'd sent Alexis and Hayley out into the field. In order to finish up the last of three cases for variety of issues. Leaving him alone in order to check for the watch ban. Including another Valentine Gift that his wife is going to love.

One thing she always loved would be anything to do with elephants.

As soon as he was done from his office. Afterwards after locking up and leaving a brief note on Hayley's desk. He was mainly out the door and headed for his Ferrari.

Thank goodness the down-town traffic over near the Public library was some-what lighter than normal. Castle was able to make his way into the under ground garage of the specialty store having three levels and being mostly convenient.

Seeing that he was able to park his vehicle very close to the elevator to take him to the second level of the store.

Having to be looking around at the signs in order to direct him to the correct department. Noticing there was a security officer walking around. Castle was able to asked for further directions from the younger man in uniform. While sending him over into the far corner for where he was able to find his destination.

And a older man name Jake with salt & pepper hair that was tied back into an pony tail of all things. Along with a number of different tattoos either on his bulging arms and back of his neck. Castle was able to see that one of his tattoos was a huge tiger on his right arm that was just beautiful to see.

Jake seemed to be busy with a number of merchandise items in front of him. Castle walked over some what slowly in order to introduce himself after placing a call to this store.

Jake is able to look up from his work. While Richard Castle is able to speak further on what exactly he was basically looking for.

"Oh, yes Mr. Castle. I have exactly what your looking for what you asked me over the phone. Your wife is going to just love it never the less." He's able to leave the rest of his merchandise on the table next to him. Having gotten up to head into the back room to take out the desire items that his customer was asking for.

A moment later Jake comes out from the back with the items that Castle was looking for.

First off it was the multi-colored elephant dangling earrings to be just beautiful and will do his wife justice. And secondly would be the black watch ban for his wife's watch to be just perfect.

He was able to feel so protected of the watch ever since it was broken off and to the sadness of his wife. Ever since that time, she'd placed it into her jewelry box and leaving it in the back of the walk-in closet of the bedroom.

Castle asked Jake to please wrap the both items into two separate gift boxes for Valentine's day. Including paying the man with cash instead of the credit card. Besides handing him a nice tip with placing his order from over the phone.

Leaving a smile on the man's lips for the most part. Including making Castle extremely happy, he was able to find the two perfect gifts for Valentine's day.

"Thank you." He says before shaking the man's hand before leaving back out to his vehicle. All he needed now was to find a card to go with the two gifts and give it to her early as a surprise. And in order to pick up her spirits with the special Valentine's holiday.

Finale

He was able to find the perfect card to go with the two gifts. After spending the extra time out looking for it. Castle called his wife to let her know. He was going to be picking up Chinese food for dinner. And including a special surprise for her as well.

After hearing this over her cell-phone. Her interested had peaked to the highest at this particular time. Just after giving her son a bath from inside the nursery/bath-room alcove.

Reece was just about ready to fall-off to sleep after playing most of the after-noon with Royal, the nanny and herself.

No doubt he's going to be sound asleep by the time his father arrives home from his errands.

And he was some 15 minutes later after Kate Beckett had placed her son into the crib. He was able to drift-off to sleep having to leave her in a some-what amused state.

Afterwards.

Richard Castle walked into the Loft with a widen grin on his face having to be carrying all of his packages in both of his hands. Beckett walked over to see all this. Especially when she saw the two presents with the card wrapped with Valentine's gift wrapping.

She was extremely curious as to what extremely going on for the moment. Even though her heart and blood pressure was racing quickly.

"What's all this Rick?" She says rather quickly with her fingers pointing to the items in his hands.

"For you. I decided to give them to you now and see if your mood changes afterwards."

She knew better than to say anything else further. When her husband hands her first the smaller gift box and card.

She goes to open them both to have to extremely surprised and happy with pools of droplet of tears falling down from her face. And when she saw the Elephants, she 'd to put them on going over to the living room mirror inside of the Loft.

"Oh. Babe. I just love them a great deal." She says before walking quickly over to her husband to properly thanked him with a kiss.

But when she opened the second gift box, she was extremely excited with seeing her father's watch with the new black watch ban. And no way was she going to be asking how he did it. She was overjoyed, including her mood for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you, Babe for all your done for me on this very special day." She says before pulling him in for a very emotional kiss between the both of them.

"Best Valentine's ever!" He said before shutting up his mouth to continue on kissing his wife for the special evening.


End file.
